Achievements in the Broken Kingdom
There rests a number of singular, noteworthy achievements that can be accomplished by individuals during their pursuits of excellence in the Broken Kingdom. Earning these titles brings high levels of respect in the Kingdom, and demonstrate the highest level of mastery in a pursuit. Earning a title is typically associated with a twelve-fold victory in some manner of contest. It is worth pointing out that these titles can and have on rare occasion been earned by outsiders. Champion This is a titled earned by any Tournament Entrant who has managed to win all three combat contests (jousting, armed melee, and unarmed melee) in a tournament twelve times. The palms of a Champion are tattooed with a rearing horse and rider. Royal Champion This title is earned in the same manner as a normal Champion title, but the contestant must have won all three combat contests in a tournament in each of the twelve kingdoms. The palms of a Royal Champion bear the tattoo of a champion with the addition of twelve dots around it. High Champion This title is earned by Royal Champions who also win all three contests in the High Tournament which is held during the Council of Royals. High Champions bear the tattoo of a Royal Champion, with the dots connected to form a twelve-pointed star. Master This title can be earned by a journeymen of any craft who wins the Journeymen Contest of their craft twelve times, or who enter into the master contest and place a single time. Masters of a craft are marked by a tattoo of the symbol of their craft on the palms of their hands. Grand Master This title can be earned by a Master of any craft who wins the Master's Contest of their craft once in each of the twelve kingdoms. Twelve dots are added to the tattoo of a master to signify a Grand Master. High Master This title can only be earned by Grand-Masters who also win the Grand-Master contest of their craft in the High Tournament which is held during the Council of Royals. High Masters have the twelve dots of their tattoos connected to form a twelve pointed star. Blademaster This title can only be won at the Cathedral's Arena. Unlike Tournament based titles, this title can be earned during the martial training of the sixth day of any week. Blademasters must fight against a recognized Blademaster and either render their opponent unconscious or score twelve points against them. These contests are always done using weighted practice swords without any form of armor. Blademasters receive the mark of the Crown and Twelve Swords on their palms. Those achieving the mark are extended invitation to join the Order of Prowess. Royal Blademaster This title is won by a Blademaster who wins the Contest of Blademasters at a tournament in each of the twelve kingdoms. This is a very difficult accomplishment as such Contests are only held when twelve or more Blademasters attend the same tournament. Royal Blademasters have a twelve-pointed star added inside the Crown of their previous tattoo. Royal Blademasters are automatically recruited to the Order of Prowess. High Blademaster This title is won by first gaining the rank of Royal Blademaster and then defeating the Truest King during a High Tournament. To date no one has achieved such a title, the closest to come was Queen Ida in the year 1776 scoring eleven points of the twelve needed during her match with the Truest King.Category:Broken Kingdom